Para Siempre
by BlackSheepMD
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot situado después de la escena del baile de Harry y Hermione en las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 1. Regalo para PerlaNegra. 100% Harmony.


**Para Siempre  
** _Por DraAiedail_

 _-_

 **Nota de autora:** Es un pequeño regalo para mi amiga PerlaNegra, conmemorándole los 10 años de haber posteado el primer capítulo de su fic Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio (Harmony, obviamente). A ese maravilloso fic le debo nuestra amistad y el consecuente y personal Golden Trio. Jamás dejaré de estar agradecida por el día en que empecé su fic. Y obviamente gracias a JKR, nos dió un universo para soñar.

 _-_

 __Ya casi debía de cambiar turno de guardia, Harry tenía más de 12 horas con el guardapelo por lo que comenzaba a temer que él empezara de nuevo con los cambios de humor, aunque últimamente no sabía si se trataba del objeto o era la ausencia de Ron que a rato se convertía en el elefante rosa de la habitación.

Los primeros días fueron horribles, ella rara vez logró pasar algún alimento y no encontraba la manera de entablar una conversación con él, simplemente las palabras parecían haberse esfumado y lo que quedaba eran toneladas de silencio así como un vacío que se acumulaba entre ambos.

Entre más sentido lógico intentaba poner menos orden parecían tener las cosas. No comprendía como Ron podía ser tan egoísta, ya había abandonado a Harry una vez, ¿acaso no se suponía que eran el Trío Dorado? Deberían de estar juntos buscado la manera de destruir el guardapelo o tal vez encontrando el resto de los horrocruxes; en cambio, ella y Harry estaban en algún lugar, presuntamente el bosque de Dean, y Ron tal vez huyendo de los mortífagos o tal vez comiendo y durmiendo en su hogar. Estaba enfadada de él.

Normalmente intentaba actuar como el pegamento del trío, intentando aportar algo de sensatez a la acciones de Harry y Ron pero ya estaba cansada. No quería pelear más. Si no fuera por Harry ella desearía estar en su casa en Essex, tomando el té con sus padres; algo que con sólo invocarlo en su mente la hizo llorar y sus lágrimas aumentaban al creer que todo se iba al carajo, al sentir que no tenían aún nada con los horrocruxes, que eran ellos dos solos y que su otro mejor amigo los había abandonado una vez más. Y ella podría haber soportado todo eso si Harry hablara algo con ella, lo que fuera, su silencio la estaba ahogando. Ella era consciente de que la culpa recaía en ella pero, ¿¡qué jodidos se suponía que debía haber hecho?! ¡¿Dejarse llevar?!

Fue un momento maravilloso y el tiempo que duro se olvidó de la profecía que condenaba a Harry, que viajaban para encontrar los pedazos restantes del alma de Voldemort. Ese baile fue sublime, no encontraba mejor manera de describirlo. Al inicio se rió de esos movimientos torpes de Harry al intentar hacerla bailar pero cuando la mano de él se posó gentil en su cintura y sus palmas se juntaron comenzó a sentir ese cambio de energía, sentía una calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Abrumada por las sensaciones, se recargó en su hombro y se dejó llevar a donde fuera que la melodía los guiase, con suerte podría llevarlos lejos del sufrimiento aunque sólo fuera un instante. Y así se sintió cuando terminó. Aún temblaba al recordar cómo se sintió en los brazos de él, un sentido de pertenencia que se quedó guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Fue capaz de ver cómo el momento de apagaba en medio de los dos y al subir su mirada encontró la de él. Mentiría si no dijera que se sentió abrumada, comprendió que lo que ella sentía lo compartían ambos, que estaban descubriendo un sentimiento que siempre estuvo adormecido y al leer sus ojos veía como le estaba pidiendo permiso una oportunidad, como todos sus impulsos la atraían a él pero el miedo pudo más y se dió la media vuelta. Pensó en lo traicionado que se sentiría Ron si los descubría y eso la asustó más, no entendía como algo que se sentía tan bien se podía sentir mal.

Estaba a la deriva de sus pensamientos cuando Harry entró en la tienda, aún se podían distinguir pequeños destellos de dolor en su mirada, lo que la hacía preguntarse si sus acciones eran causantes de esa tormenta en sus ojos. Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a manera de saludo y mientras avanzaba escuchó a Hermione hablarle:  
-Harry sé que lo que te hago es injusto, lo que te hecho; pero no sé cómo seguir de aquí en adelante. No sé cómo pegar esos pedazos de mi alma para pretender estar bien, no sé cómo continuar...- sollozó al final.

Francamente sorprendido, la tomó entre sus brazos y apoyo su rostro en el pequeño hueco entre su oreja y su hombro e inspiró ruidosamente. -La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé Hermione. Aquella noche cuando bailamos, descubrí algo que nunca pensé sentir. Me sentí completo, sentí esperanza. Y perderte ahora, no sería capaz de sobrevivir y esa duda me está matando. Tenerte aquí a mi lado es todo lo que quiero pero también es un error. Deberías estar con Ron, con tu familia, lejos del peligro que represento-.  
-Hicimos un pacto, sabía en lo que metía al apoyarte...-  
-Y aun así hiciste mal. La bruja más lista de su edad y pides caminar a la boca del lobo conmigo-.  
-Caminaría hasta el fin del mundo contigo- afirmó ella.  
Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró al oído -lo sé, lo sé. Y eso me mata-.-O nos mata, o nos vuelve fuertes. Juntos.- al terminar de decir esto, estrelló sus labios con los de él, enredando sus manos en esa desordenada mata azabache. Poco a poco fueron descendiendo de esa espiral de emociones pero se mantuvieron abrazados y Harry recargó su frente en la de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos surrándole "para siempre", antes de volverla a besar.

FIN


End file.
